Location-based services can be used to enhance mobile applications. For example, information presented by an application or processing performed by an application can be based on or influenced by the location of a mobile device. As a specific example, advertising presented in an application can be based on a mobile device's location. For example, an advertisement for an establishment can be presented in an application in response to a detection that the mobile device is within a threshold radius of the establishment.
To determine the location of a particular device, a backend server or mobile application may trigger a request for the current location of the particular device. The request may be in response to a standard location tracking or location association operation, or in response to an event.